xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gracey91/1
Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Men Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:New Captain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:11, September 5, 2011 I was helping if you could help me out again. I have a question. How do you make your wiki more popular? I feel like I'm doing this for no reason because not many people have seen my site. Thanks Thank you so much, your really smart!! I'm going to try that :) New Captain 09:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Front Page You are just amazing!!! All I changed was the poll adding some villains and adding other. Thank you so so so much!!!!!! :D New Captain 06:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm so greatful, thank you. What is bot flag and can you explain what to do when it happens? The front page looks amazing because of you and once in a while we will need to change it (when a new X-Men movie comes out). I really want it to be dedicated to the movie First Class but have the other movies represented in there as well (even Generation X). So when The Wolverine and Deadpool come out in a few years it will be changed. Can you list all the wikis your working on with a link to see if I can help you (maybe stating if your the admin or nobody has seen it type of thing next to it). I'd love to try and do what I can to help you :) New Captain 07:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Your just too nice. I've seen your wikis but not sure really what to put in. I love to homepage and I think I know what the background photo will be so I can't wait to do that. I will defenetly let you use the bot thing on this site and we will see how this goes. New Captain 08:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm admin now :D. Ok now I want to give you some the bot thing. I need to know how to do it though so if you tell me I'll give it to you asap. New Captain 08:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm a bit confused on what I have to do. Could you please explain? Thanks :) New Captain 09:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you explain what a bureaucrat is and a rollback because I've found out how to change the users rights for the wiki. Thanks because I'd love to make you them. I gave you the right for the Rollback and Bureaucrats rights because you are an amazing editor and a very helpful and trustworthy person!! :) New Captain 10:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) R.E: :) Hey thanks that would be great!! I looked through those things and were helpful. Feel free to edit some pages but if you don't then that's fine. You are the best!! :) New Captain 10:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you go on and do chat because I don't think it works. I just said hello and cleared it. New Captain 11:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's not working, I think they need to fix it. We will see how everything will go. The colour, I'm not sure but I want it to be like X-Men sort of thing. We should try again some other time. I couldn't see anything. Maybe tomorrow and if it doesn't work then we should try something else New Captain 11:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) CSS That seems cool!! Could you apply it and I'm sort of confused with the colours about what it should be but I want this site to be like the backround. Everything is going ok for now because I've got a new editor who joined and we've got X-Men badges that you can earn. It's going better!!